


Self Preservation

by wonderlandiscrumbling



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: 4B, Ed worrying about Lee's safety, F/M, First Kiss, Lee worrying about the Narrrows, Mild Drama, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-24 23:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13821288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandiscrumbling/pseuds/wonderlandiscrumbling
Summary: Ed can't possibly comprehend why Lee wants to stay and defend the Narrows even if it means risking her own life.





	Self Preservation

Ed was struggling to understand just what he’d said or done that was wrong. The last time he checked it was inoffensive to save the life of somebody that you loved. In his mind he remembered the night Butch had tried to attack Oswald, how he’d shoved him out of the way and essentially sacrificed himself. He felt this was much like that. 

Yet here he was pacing outside of Lee’s office, his face and clothes stained with soot from earlier explosions, he still felt shaken from the both of them nearly dying twice in the same day. Inside the office he’d heard her yelling and slamming drawers, breaking things, but the noise died down several minutes ago. Now he was left with silence and wondering if she was aware that he was outside pacing.

Growing tired of the pacing he stopped and rapped his knuckles against her office door repeatedly. 

“Go away Ed” She called from the other side of the door.

Still he persisted with the knocking, he smiled victorious when she opened the door. She stood staring up at him, her own appearance almost as disheveled as his. She grabbed his arm roughly pulling him into the room, he managed the shut the door behind him.

“What do you want?” She asked, voice curt and quite evidently, she was still angry with him. 

He took a moment to pull at his suit jacket giving a feeble attempt at straightening it out, but the suit was beyond damaged from the weather and over wear without a proper visit to a dry cleaner, there was no making himself presentable like this. He gave up, he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he attempted some composure.

“You’re angry” He pointed out uselessly.

She rolled her eyes, she pulled herself up on her desk, one leg crossed over the other.

“No shit” She flatly responded.

“Why?”

“Gee maybe because you suggested we burn everything to the ground and just flee the city.”

“I don’t….I don’t get what’s wrong with that!” He yelled exasperated. “You act as if you’re the savior of the Narrows, newsflash Lee, this place is a literal Hell hole! You can’t save them or improve the living conditions, if Ms. Falcone wants to wreck it and make it her territory then she’s gonna.” He argued, arms flapping.

She watched him, mild amusement lighting up her dark eyes as she noted he had a bird like quality to him when he got really worked up like that. She fought to keep from smiling as she watched his already messed hair flop over his forehead covering his eyes.

“We can’t just run, I mean you can, but I’m not.”

“I’m not leaving without you.” He responded immediately, certainty in his voice.

She leaned forward curious as to why it mattered so much to him whether or not she followed him out of the Narrows and to supposed safety someplace else.

“Why?” She asked simply, she kept from making any snide comments about his generally selfish nature.

Ed stood there staring at her, mouth open and she could almost see his brain working to try and come up with a good reason. He started to speak then stopped again, he brushed his fingers back through his hair attempting to keep it swept out of his face.

“I don’t want you to die. I feel that is a good enough reason to want you to come with me and Grundy of course, I can’t just leave him here.” 

“I’m not going anywhere and if you’re only going if I go then I suppose you’re stuck with me.”

He removed his glasses, he rubbed his hand over his face groaning in frustration. He settled his glasses back atop the bridge of his nose as he stepped closer to her, the distance between them becoming less. 

“Is it so bad that I care more about your life and well being than a bunch of thieves and murderers who would turn on you in a second?”

She tilted her head to the side as she studied him. “You’re just as bad as them, how do I know five minutes outside of the city and you won’t kill me or at least try?” She mused.

He felt an ache in his chest at the suggestion, the thought making him feel momentarily ill. “I…I wouldn’t do that to you, I wouldn’t kill somebody that I….” He trailed off looking away from her.

“Ed, what is it?” She asked, tone gentle and concerned.

He shook his head still refusing to look at her. Carefully she took hold of his right hand, she brushed her fingers over his knuckles gingerly touching over cuts and bruises. “Ed” She spoke his name again, her voice barely a whisper.

A moment later his lips were pressed against hers, his free hand placed against her cheek. She tensed shocked by the sudden kiss, his eyes widened when he fully realized how stupid his move was. He pulled away from her holding his hands up in front of himself as he backed up towards the door.

“Lee I’m, I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to do that. I shouldn’t have done that, I just, I’m sorry.” He apologized, voice frantic.

She got up from the desk and walked up to him. Carefully she took hold of his hands holding them in her own.

“It’s okay, you just surprised me is all.” 

He stared down at her, brow furrowed in confusion. “You’re….you’re not mad.” 

She laughed, “No, I’m not, a bit surprised, but I’m not mad.”

He remained quiet still looking down at her, slowly he leaned down kissing her again this time more gently. She kissed him back, she placed a hand against the back of his neck stroking her fingers against his skin. She sighed against his lips as she felt his hands against her hips as he pulled her body close against his own, she nipped his bottom lip before ending the kiss.

“Does this mean you’ll go with me?” He asked hopefully.

She smiled up at him before kissing him again, “Not a chance” She replied before pulling from him and going back to her desk.


End file.
